Ty The Tasmanian Tiger: Hoodlums Of The Swamp
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: Ty has been having dreams about a gray Tasmanian tiger with a scar on his face battling against an army of black sprites. While at the same time, Boss Cass learns about Black Jack, the king of the black sprites that almost conquered all of Australia 1,000 years ago, but got buried somewhere in the swamps of Australia. Can Ty stop this mess like the gray Tasmanian tiger before him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fear of The Sprites**

(Buramudgee 1,000 years ago)

The people of Australia were being possessed by these strange black sprites that go into the bodies of living things and turns them into corrupted versions of their former selves. However, one gray Tasmanian tiger with a scar over his left eye and a giant boomerang on his back stood up as it seemed like all the black sprites had completely taken over all of Buramudgee.

Black sprite- Well, I see the gray Tasmanian tiger is back for more. Didn't the ass kicking we gave you earlier teach you anything?

Gray Tasmanian tiger who looked similar to Ty- Yeah, I needed to change me approach with you assholes who think they can take over me home.

Black sprite- Deal with that retard and make him into a rug!

A bunch of the possessed citizens of Buramudgee attempted to rush the gray Tasmanian tiger, but a red aura surrounded the gray Tasmanian tiger's body.

Black sprite- No! You somehow got the blessing from the Bunyips?!

Tasmanian tiger who looked similar to Ty- I did, mate! And with the Bunyips' power helping me, I can free me friends from your control!

Then a red beam was fired from the gray Tasmanian tiger's paw and it destroyed the black sprites possessing the bodies of whoever he hit with that red beam. Whatever this power was, it was not only destroying the black sprites, but also turning everyone they've possessed back to normal. However, this was making the leader of the black sprites angry and he rushed to confront the gray Tasmanian tiger.

Black sprite- No! I refuse to let all my had work ruined by some filthy thief!

The gray Tasmanian tiger fired that red beam at the black sprite, but it didn't seem to hurt him that much.

Black sprite- That trick might've destroyed my minions, but even the Bunyips' power will not destroy me that easily!

The black sprite fired a black beam from his eyes and knocked the gray Tasmanian tiger to the ground.

Black sprite- As you can see, it will take more than a tabaco addicted Tasmanian tiger with a boomerang and the blessing of the Bunyips to stop me!

The black sprite was about to attack the gray Tasmanian tiger again, but a fireball suddenly hit the black sprite in the face and made him back away a bit from the gray Tasmanian tiger. Then the gray Tasmanian tiger saw a man who looked like Fire Mario and a man who looked like Fire Luigi appear.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- Maybe if he were alone, but he's not.

Gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- You guys again?

Man who looked like Fire Mario- Guess you can't get rid of us that easily, Simba.

Gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- You two just don't know when to quit.

Man who looked like Fire Luigi- Hey, you're the one who tried to break into the princess' vault.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- Loewy and might've helped you passed Nandu Gili's test, but we refused to return to the Mushroom Kingdom until we know for sure the black sprites have been dealt with.

The man who looked like Fire Mario extended his hand to help the gray Tasmanian tiger that looked like Ty get back up.

Gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- Gee…thanks, mate…

Man who looked like Fire Mario- Don't thank me yet, Simba.

Black sprite- The Super Mario Brothers…you might seem like you're the shit, but we all know that without Kyrin's little gift to you, you'd both be nothing. There might be three of you, but I'll still crush you even if it's three hundred of you!

(Ty's room 1,000 years later)

Ty woke up and sat up from his bed. He looked around and saw it was still night time. Ty took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down.

Shazza woke from her slumber and looked at Ty.

Shazza- Possum…do you know what time it is?

Ty- Sorry, Shazza! I just…had a strange dream. I think I was this gray Tasmanian tiger but I can't really remember much else.

Shazza- Well, you've been having these dreams several nights in a row and it's starting to worry me, possum. Even Fang notices you're not acting right.

Ty- Sorry…I'll…try and get some sleep!

Shazza- I swear, if this continues, I might decide to call Kyrin and see if he knows what's up.

Shazza turned on her side and tried to fall back asleep. Ty put his head back on his pillow and tried to fall asleep as well.

(In Fang's room)

Fang was standing in his crib looking at the wall separating his room from his parents'.

Fang- Dahhdaa…dahhdaahh…sea..em…baa…

(In the swamplands near Buramudgee)

The Quinking (in the form of Hades), Hades, and a few members of the Quinkan were searching through the mucky swamp.

Hades- Discussing! I can't believe we're looking for something in this shitty swamp!

Quinking (in Hades' voice)- Why do you think Simba buried them in the swamp? It's the perfect place to hides something like them.

Hades- The once proud lord of the Underworld…reduced to this…

Quinking (in Hades' voice)- Better hope Tabuu doesn't hear you complaining. I don't want to hear you scream like a woman again like he did when he twisted your…

Hades- That's enough out of you, Quinking!

Then a crocodile rose up from the swamp, bit one of the Quinkan, and dragged in into the water. Bubbles were rising from the water, but the other Quinkan slowly moved away from the water.

Hades- Some minions you got there, Quinking.

Quinking (in Hades' voice)- Shut up!

Hades- You know, I think I might have an idea that can save us all this work and reduce the risk of losing more of your Quinkan troops. Perhaps if we leak information to a certain Australian dodo, he'd more than happy to search the swamp for us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What Lurks in The Swamp**

(At Bush Rescue HQ)

Ty and Shazza walked into Julius' workshop where Sly, Maurie, Julius, and Fluffy were waiting for them.

Ty- You wanted to talk to me?

Julius- Yes, Ty. We've been hearing you've been having a lot of unusual dreams lately.

Ty- Did Shazza tell you that?

Sly- Yes, she did.

Shazza- Sorry possum, but this is starting to worry me.

Ty- I've told you, it will probably pass.

Maurie- Actually there, mate, you're not the only one who's been having very peculiar dreams as of late. Ash was dreaming about a prince with some kind of phoenix Poke'mon and ended up going to the castle that belonged to said prince, meeting the same phoenix Poke'mon in his dreams, and was almost killed by some horrific abomination that was locked inside that castle. Sonic was dreaming about a white hedgehog that used to be a god fighting against some kind of dragon god and he ended up fighting against that same dragon god who was also just as powerful as Sonic's super form. And from what I've overheard happening in Hyrule, Link has been dreaming about a swordsman wearing the pelt of a gray wolf and wielding the Master Sword, but nothing has happened to Hyrule…yet. What they all have in common, asides leading to life risking dangers, is they were all about members from the original Super Mario Brothers' Team. That prince Ash dreamt of was the Poke'mon Trainer that was part of the team Mario's ancestor put together. And so was that hedgehog god that was in Sonic's dreams. Maybe that man in the wolf's pelt Link keeps mentioning in his dreams was part of that team as well, but I'm also thinking this grey Tasmanian tiger in your dreams might be as well.

Ty- Now that you mention it…I vagally remember seeing two men who looked similar to Mario and Luigi in those dreams, but it's hard to remember the full detail of dreams sometimes, mate.

Then Fluffy hands Ty a book that was opened to a specific page.

Fluffy- Tell me, rat boy! Is this the gray Tasmanian tiger from your dreams?

Ty looked at the picture in the book and his jaw almost dropped. The page showed a Tasmanian tiger with gray fur, a scar going over his right eye, keeping the right eye closed, and a giant boomerang that was as large as the grey Tasmanian tiger hanging from his back. Not only that, his face looked nearly identical to Ty's. Ty was speechless. This was the same Tasmanian tiger from his dreams.

Shazza- Oh my! Possum, he looks just like you! Asides from the grey fur and nasty scar on his face, I'd say I was looking at you.

Ty- Who…who is this guy?!

Fluffy- His name was Simba the Tasmanian Tiger. He lived about 1,000 years ago and he was known as one of Australia's greatest thieves. But he wasn't a petty or greedy thief, but more like Robin Hood. He plundered from the rich and gave to those in need. Although, he did also have a habit of smoking tabaco. Anyway, he once saw this rich kangaroo being a douchebag to everyone in town, including these two orphans that were begging for food. Simba saw that wealthy prick knock those two orphans to the ground with his cane as if they were just bugs. Simba decided to teach him a lesson that night by breaking into him mansion, breaking the rich kangaroo's arm, locking him in a closet, and making off with a few gold in the mansion's vault. The rich kangaroo was not happy after that and put a twenty-five million bounty on Simba's head. And realizing this would make Simba's job of stealing from the rich more difficult, Simba decided to rob from a somewhere far away from Southern Rivers. And surprisingly enough, he chose to rob from the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. He was caught trying to break into castle vault by the Mario Brothers, but Simba managed to get away and return to Australia. But not without being followed by the original Super Mario Brothers. Now, I may not know what happened after that, but something did happen that lead to Simba and the Mario's becoming allies since Simba was part of the original team.

Ty- Funny. How do you know so much about this Simba, Fluffy?

(Flashback to after Fluffy died at the end of Ty 3)

Fluffy was lying on the ground in an unknown area. She knew she was already dead, but she acted like she was still in pain after Boss Cass shot her.

Fluffy- Damn that…Boss Cass…at least…everyone is safe from those Quinkan…

Suddenly, a paw that looked like that of a Tasmanian Tiger's reached out to Fluffy as if to offer to help her stand up.

Mysterious voice- You look like you need some help, shela.

Fluffy didn't look up, but the voice sounded like someone she knew.

Fluffy- Ty?! Don't tell me after what I just ****ing did to stop Boss Cass from shooting you, you still…

When Fluffy looked up, she didn't see the face of Ty. Instead, she saw a gray Tasmanian tiger who had a face similar to Ty's and a scar on the right side of his face that was extending his paw to help Fluffy get up.

Gray Tasmanian tiger who looked similar to Ty- Sorry, but you must be confusing me with someone else. Me name's not Ty.

(End of the flashback and back to Julius' lab)

Fluffy- Well…let's just say I learned a thing or two before I was brought back from the dead. But the point is, if you're having these dreams about Simba, they must be trying to tell you something. The dreams Ash and Sonic had were trying to warn them about the dangers they recently faced. There could be something coming our way too and we might need to figure it out before it actually does happen. Especially if it's Tabuu related.

Shazza- If you don't mind me asking, is there anything else about Simba you can tell us?

Fluffy- Legends say a swarm of black sprites, led by their king, Black Jack, attempted to conquer and enslave all of Australia. They had the power to possess living things, take over their minds, and turn them into these mindless drones they call Hoodlums. Simba was the one who confronted Black Jack and defeated him. It's said that Simba placed all the black sprites into a small wooden box he previously used to carry tabaco, took the box deep within the swamplands of Australia, and buried it in one of the swamps, hoping no one would find it. Also, not sure, but I believe Mario's ancestor might've helped him bury the box in the swamp.

Before anyone could say anything else, an alarm went off and Julius' computer showed Dennis clinging from the edge of the roof on his house.

Maurie- Looks like Dennis is in a hot mess yet again. It seems his latter fell over while working on his roof.

Ty- I'm on it!

Sly- But what about…

Ty- I'll stick with me day job of running Bush Rescue. I'll worry about the real dangers when they come. I usually do stop the really bad crises before they cause too much damage.

(At Boss Cass' lair)

Boss Cass was pacing the room and not looking happy. Karlos was also in the room, trying his best calm Boss Cass down.

Boss Cass- I can't believe I let Bowser waste my time again! I figured with a team of other villains like that, we'd have a shot at defeating the Super Mario Brothers' Team this time! But then it turns out, Tabuu has a twin brother that's on the hero's side! And I once again got humiliated by that stinking orange rat and those other heroes!

Karlos- Sir, perhaps you can come up with another of your brilliant ideas to take over…

Boss Cass- What idea? I'm currently out of ideas at the moment. Otherwise, I'd be setting it in motion instead of standing around here like a loser! There must be some way to bring Ty and that ****ing team to their knees.

Little did Boss Cass or Karlos notice, Hades had made his body invisible as he slipped into the room and left a large book on the table behind where Karlos was standing. After Hades placed the book there, he quickly rushed out while still remaining invisible.

Karlos- I'm sure we'll make that vision into reality someday, sir. After all, the more we face them, the more we learn. We'll eventually learn enough make no mistakes and…uh…where'd this book come from? Were you reading earlier, Boss Cass?

Boss Cass- No, I wasn't. You see a bookshelf in my room?

Karlos- I wonder what it's doing here?

Karlos opened the book and began reading.

Karlos- Huh…black sprites with ability to control other living beings by inhabiting their bodies…

Boss Cass- What?!

Boss Cass quickly pushed Karlos to the ground and began looking through the book.

Boss Cass- Interesting. These sprites might be just what I need to put those dumbass mammals in their place. What's a sprite, anyway?

Karlos- They're a mythological creature, very similar to fairies and pixies and whatnot. However, sprites are said to be more aggressive. While fairies and pixies usually prefer pranks and silly jesters, sprites are known to cause real havoc. Destroying things, poisoning crops, and even endangering lives. Boss Cass, you're not honestly thinking about…

Boss Cass- Yes I am, Karlos.

Karlos- Don't you remember what happened when you invited the Quinking and his army to our world? You couldn't control them.

Boss Cass- These sprites will listen to their superior when they see me! And I think I know this swamp it looks like they're buried in. Inform all the frills that we're moving out to the Australian swamplands!

Karlos- Here we go again…

(On the roof of Boss Cass' lair)

The Quinking was in the form of Boss Cass while waiting for Hades. Hades eventually removed the invisible spell he cast on himself as he joined the Quinking on the roof.

Hades- You might have the ability to change your appearance, but I can make myself disappear from sight. Now if only I was able to do that all the time in "Kid Icarus: Uprising" before Pitty obliterated me. But I told you we could make that little dodo do all the work for us. And we won't have to lose any more of your Quinkan to those crocks in the swamp.

Quinking (in the voice of Boss Cass)- You really sure Boss Cass will find that wooden box and release the black sprites? Master Tabuu will not be happy if…

Hades walked up to the Quinking and wrapped on arm around his shoulder, even though the Quinking was still in the form of Boss Cass.

Hades- Quinking…of course this will work. You see, we're not actually taking orders from Tabuu. No! We're actually following the orders of the author. He's the one who decides what happens and how things are played out. And he wouldn't have given me the idea to peek Boss Cass' interest in Black Jack or his black sprites if it wouldn't. I'm sure by the next chapter, Boss Cass will find the wooden box Simba left in the swamp and open it. And we won't have to lift a finger.

Quinking- I…guess you do have a point there. But why all the fourth wall breaking like you think your Deadpool?

Hades- I can't help it. It's how I behaved in the game I was in and it's how I behave in this fanfiction series too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tales of Australia's Greatest Thief**

(Late at night at Ty's house)

Ty and Shazza were asleep in bed, but Ty began twisting and turning in his sleep again.

Ty- Stop…Black Jack…trial…of the Bunyips…only way…to stop…Black Jack…

(In Ty's dream)

A young Tasmanian tiger who looked between 6-8 years old stepped on a Bob-Bomb that was buried in the ground and it was about to go off. Suddenly, another Tasmanian tiger who looked like he was over 18 rushed in.

Older Tasmanian tiger- Simba, look out!

The older Tasmanian tiger pushed the younger Tasmanian tiger a few feet away to the ground, but the older Tasmanian tiger was now in the blast radius of the Bob-Bomb before it exploded. After the underground Bob-Bomb exploded, the younger Tasmanian tiger was blown back a bit and his fur was singed a bit from the flames of the explosion, slowly but surely changing the color of his fur from orange to grey.

Younger Tasmanian tiger- Bruce…? Bruce, where are you?! **BRUCE!**

(In another part of Ty's dream)

There was a fully-grown Tasmanian tiger with gray fur, a scar over the right side of his face, and a tabaco pipe in his mouth walking around Buramudgee. This gray Tasmanian tiger bumped into a stranger who looked like a wealthy koala.

Wealthy Koala- Hey, watch where you're going, you idiot!

Tasmanian tiger who looked similar to Ty- Sorry, mate. I wasn't watching where I was going.

Wealthy Koala- Watch it next time, or you'll pay for it, you dirty peasant!

After the wealthy koala walked away, the gray Tasmanian tiger pulled out a bag of gold he obviously pilfered from the koala.

Tasmanian tiger who looked similar to Ty- Sorry, but I won't be the one paying for it, mate. Hehehe. Too easy.

Then the gray Tasmanian tiger saw these two young dingoes that looked like orphans (one boy and one girl) pleading with this wealthy looking kangaroo who looked like the riches one in Buramudgee.

Orphan dingo boy- Please, my sister and I haven't eaten in three days. Just a crumb or something.

Orphan dingo girl- Please, we don't want to starve to death!

Wealthy kangaroo- Get off of me, you dirty maggots!

The kangaroo smacked them away from him with his fancy silver cane and knocked the two orphan dingoes to the ground. The gray Tasmanian tiger who looked similar to Ty helped them up before glaring at the kangaroo.

Tasmanian tiger who looked similar to Ty- You know, they didn't deserve to be treated like that, mate!

Wealthy kangaroo- Foolish street urchin! They are nothing dirty street rats and I have no business to deal with lowly commoners like them. Nor to deal with filthy scum like you. Now out of my way!

As the wealthy kangaroo left, the gray Tasmanian tiger gave tossed each of those orphan dingoes an apple.

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- Here, for your troubles.

Orphan dingo boy- Thank you…

After the two orphan dingoes left, the gray Tasmanian tiger who looked similar to Ty put his tabaco pipe in his mouth, struck a match, put the match into the pipe, inhaled through the mouth, and exhaled smoke through his nose.

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- A filthy scum am I…I don't buy that, mate. I guess I'll show you what a filthy scum can really do…

(In another part of Ty's dream)

The gray Tasmanian tiger had broken into the wealth kangaroo's mansion and was holding the wealthy kangaroo in a painful looking pin. It also looked like the gray Tasmanian tiger was holding the kangaroo's right arm behind pressed against the kangaroo's back.

Wealthy kangaroo- Should've known…you were the thief everyone was talking about…

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- True, I usually am picky with me targets, but I'm here because you need to learn better manners, mate. You think being the richest guy in Buramudgee means you can treat whoever you want like dirt? Let me show you what happens when karma decides to punish you for mistreating others…

Then the gray Tasmanian tiger twisted the wealthy kangaroo's arm in a way that it broke the right arm.

Wealthy kangaroo- AAAAHH! You…****ing little…

Before he could finish, the wealthy kangaroo was thrown into a nearby closet before the gray Tasmanian tiger placed a chair in place to keep the closet door closed. The gray Tasmanian tiger heard banging and screaming coming from inside the closet, but he just struck a match and lit his tabaco pipe as casual as any other time to smoke his tabaco.

Wealthy kangaroo- You ****ing thief! You're ****ing dead when I get out of here! You hear that?! DEAD!

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- Yeah, well, I'll just help me self to some gold before I go, mate.

Wealthy kangaroo- I promise you, Simba the Tasmanian Tiger, I'll put a bounty on your head so high, you'll never set foot in broad daylight again!

(In another part of Ty's dream)

The two orphan dingoes were sleeping in a wooden shack they called a house when a gold coin rolled up to them. They eventually noticed the coin and picked it up. When they looked outside, they saw gold coins being left in front of each peasants' house. They also recognized the gray Tasmanian tiger leaving them there.

(In another part of Ty's dream)

The gray Tasmanian tiger who looked similar to Ty was in a cave that surprisingly had furniture in it. He was sitting in a chair, but he had his feet on the table while he lit a match to light his tabaco pipe. Suddenly, a Sulphur-crested cockatoo that looked similar to Maurie flew into the cave with a rolled-up parchment in his claw.

Tasmanian tiger that looked like Ty- Joey! Haven't seen you in a while, mate. You wouldn't believe the night I had.

Cockatoo that looked like Maurie- I think I can guess, Simba. You robbed from richest guy in Buramugee and I'll tell you something, you really pissed him off, mate! Just look at this!

The cockatoo dropped the rolled-up parchment on the table and it unraveled itself as soon as it landed, revealing to be a wanted poster for the gray Tasmanian tiger.

Tasmanian tiger who looks like Ty- Wanted, Simba the Tasmanian Tiger. Dead or alive. Reward, twenty-five million. So the rich snob put a bounty on me head. Big whoop.

The gray Tasmanian tiger inhaled from his pipe and exhaled smoke from his nose.

Cockatoo who looked like Maurie- Simba, this is serious! I know that cops and bounty hunters alike have failed to capture you for years, but never with a bounty this high before! This will also make getting around more troublesome. Even stealing from the rich so you can give to the poor will be harder to do with this bounty. Not to mention these wanted posters are all over the place. Honestly, every building and wall has so many of these posters placed on them, you can't see the wall at all.

The gray Tasmanian tiger puts his pipe on the table, gets his feet off the table, stands up, and grabs this giant nearby boomerang.

Tasmanian tiger who looks like Ty- Then I guess I'll have to rob from the rich somewhere out of Australia for now.

(In another part of Ty's dream)

The gray Tasmanian tiger that looked like Ty and the cockatoo that looked like Maurie were inside a treasure vault somewhere while placing some treasure in a bag.

Cockatoo who looked like Maurie- Shit! This princess of…what's this place called again…?

Tasmanian Tiger who looks like Ty- The Mushroom Kingdom, Joey.

Cockatoo- Right, the Mushroom Kingdom. Anyway, this princess of the Mushroom Kingdom is even richer than anyone in Buramudgee!

Tasmanian Tiger who looked like Ty- Just remember, we're only taking enough to give to the poor in Buramudgee. So, don't get too greedy.

Suddenly, a fireball was launched at them from behind. The gray Tasmanian tiger and the cockatoo dodged, but when they turned around, they saw a man who looked like Fire Mario and a man who looked like Fire Luigi.

Man who looked like Fire Mario- See, Loewy. I told you something was off when I thought I smelled someone smoking tabaco!

Man who looked like Fire Luigi- Ok, you were right about an intruder in the castle, Marco. Don't need to remind me over and over. Let's just deal with this thief already.

(In another part of Ty's dream)

The gray Tasmanian tiger was sitting in his chair in his cave back in Buramudgee and smoking his pipe very angerly.

Tasmanian tiger who looks like Ty- Damn it! I can't believe we had to flee like cowards after traveling all that way from Australia! Damn those two, Marco and Loewy Mario!

Then the cockatoo who looked like Maurie flew in the cave.

Cockatoo who looked like Maurie- Simba, we got trouble!

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- What? They put another bounty on me?

Cockatoo who looked like Maurie- Worse. Those two Mario Brothers that jumped us in the Mushroom Kingdom, Marco and Loewy…they're here…

The gray Tasmanian tiger stopped smoking his tabaco and took the pipe out of his mouth.

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- What…?!

Cockatoo who looked like Maurie- While I was flying in the market district to get something for lunch, I saw two familiar looking mustached men asking questions about you. They were even invited to the mansion of the rich snob who put the bounty on your head.

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- I can't believe this, Joey! They followed me from the Mushroom Kingdom…all the way back to Australia?!

Cockatoo who looks like Maurie- The princess is worried you'll return to break into her castle again. So she sent the Mario Brothers to Australia to track you down.

Then the gray Tasmanian tiger grabs his giant boomerang off the wall and places it on his back.

Tasmanian tiger who looks like Ty- Then **** with hiding. If they want to find me so badly, let's give them what they want!

Cockatoo who looks like Maurie- I don't like where this is going, Simba…

(In another part of Ty's dream)

A man who looked like Mario and a man who looked like Luigi were walking through an Australian outback.

Man who looked like Luigi- Geeze! That kangaroo sure wasn't his biggest fan.

Man who looked like Mario- But the people of the lower class seem to worship that gray Tasmanian tiger, despite the fact he's a wanted thief. Those two dingo kids we questioned asked us not to hurt him.

Man who looked like Luigi- You going soft, Marco? The guy attempted to rob from the princess' castle. Like the princess said, what's to stop him from attempting it agai…

Before the man who looked like Luigi could finish, a giant boomerang was piercing the ground and inches away from the man who looked like Luigi's face.

Man who looked like Luigi- That was close!

Man who looked like Mario- But where did that…

Then they heard a whistle coming behind them. When the men who looked like Mario and Luigi turned around, they saw the gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty leaning against a tree with his paws folded.

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- Hey, I hear you Mario Brothers have been looking for me. Didn't get enough of me after you drove me out of the Mushroom Kingdom?

Man who looked like Luigi- Hey, you just missed me with your boomerang and now it's stuck in the ground! Bet you're not so tough without…

Suddenly, the gray Tasmanian tiger punched the man who looked like Luigi in the face a few times before kicking him in the stomach and knocking him to the ground. The gray Tasmanian tiger kicked the tip of his giant boomerang, knocked it into the air, caught the boomerang, place it back on his back, and struck a match.

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- You bet wrong, mate.

The gray Tasmanian tiger dropped the match into his tabaco pipe, inhaled through the mouth, and exhaled through the nose. He then looked at the man who looked like Mario.

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- So…you next, mate?

Man who looked like Mario- If that's what you want. But I'm not as easy to beat as my brother, Loewy, is.

(In another part of Ty's dream)

The man who looked like Mario, the man who looked like Luigi, and the gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty were standing at the Bunyip shrine in Rainbow Cliffs. From the distance, they saw a god who looked similar to Tabuu talking with the Bunyip elder, Nandu Gili.

Man who looked like Luigi- I can't make out what Kyrin and that Bunyip elder are saying.

Man who looked like Mario- I told you, Loewy. Kyrin is trying to convince Nandu Gili to let Simba take a sacred test to see if he's worthy of the power to destroy the black sprites and return the Hoodlums Black Jack and his black sprites have possessed back to normal civilians of Buramudgee.

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- I can't believe you're doing this for me. Even after everything I've done.

Man who looked like Mario- You may be a thief, but you've proven you're a good person. Especially how you risked your life to save those two dingoes when the black sprites appeared.

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- I also can't believe you had connections with a god.

Man who looked like Mario- Kyrin's my best friend. He's the one who gave me and Loewy our powers in the first place.

God who looked like Tabuu- So, will you let Simba take the trial?

Nandu Gili- I will…but only if Simba still wants to take it. I should at the very least warn him what he's getting into.

The god who looked like Tabuu approached the man who looked like Mario.

Man who looked like Mario- Well?

God who looked like Tabuu- Nandu Gili will allow Simba to take the test…but he wants a word with Simba first…alone…

The gray Tasmanian tiger walked down the shrine and up to Nandu Gili.

Nandu Gili- Simba the Tasmanian Tiger…I see you have chosen to come…

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- I have mate. I wish to pass this test so I can save me home. This power should allow me to destroy the black sprites.

Nandu Gili- It can…in theory…

Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- What do you mean by that?

Nandu Gili- You should be able to defeat Black Jack with this power…assuming you can survive the ordeal. The power of the Bunyips holds much power, more than how much a normal being's will can handle. The test is to absorb this energy into your body, and pray it doesn't kill you from the inside out. As this power flows through your body, deciding weather or not you are worthy, you will go through more agonizing pain than you could ever imagine. And each moment, you'll wonder if the next surge of pain will kill you. Are you still willing to undergo such a test now knowing what risks lay ahead?

The gray Tasmanian tiger closed his eyes and visualized another Tasmanian tiger.

Tasmanian tiger who looks like Ty- Bruce…if I fail to survive this test…at least I'll see you again…And hopefully, Marco and Loewy and stop Black Jack in me stead…

The gray Tasmanian tiger looked up and Nandu Gili.

Tasmanian tiger that looked like Ty- I'm ready, Nandu Gili.

Nandu Gili- Very well…

Then a bright red light was fired from the five Mystic Talismans and were sending that light to the gray Tasmanian tiger's body. Suddenly, the grey Tasmanian tiger dropped to the ground, twitched like he was in great pain, and began screaming in agony. The man who looked like Mario tried to rush to the gray Tasmanian tiger, but the god who looked like Tabuu put his arm out and blocked his path.

Man who looked like Mario- Kyrin?!

God who looked like Tabuu- I know you're worried about your friend, but this is his trial. And he must be the one to pass it.

(In another part of Ty's dream)

The gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty, the man who looked like Mario, and the man who looked like Luigi were burring a wooden box in a swamp somewhere in Australia.

Man who looked like Mario- Hopefully, no one will be stupid enough to dig up those evil sprites again or think to look for them here in this nasty swamp.

Gray Tasmanian Tiger who looked like Ty- Now that that's out of the way, you two gonna be trying to arrest me again?

Man who looked like Mario- You are still a wanted criminal, charged for stealing from just about every rich person in Australia…but you're not a bad Tasmanian tiger, Simba. Just as long as you don't try and break into the princess' castle again to try and steal from her vault like you tried to do last night, you won't be having trouble from us.

Gray Tasmanian Tiger who looked like Ty- Good to know, mate.

The gray Tasmanian Tiger who looked like Ty pulled out a tabaco pipe, struck a match, and dropped the match into the pipe.

Man who looked like Luigi- That can't be healthy for you! I've seen you smoke at least ten of those today!

The gray Tasmanian Tiger who looked like Ty pulled the pipe out of his mouth and poked the man who looked like Luigi's nose with one end of the pipe.

Gray Tasmanian Tiger who looks like Ty- Hey! It's me own business why I choose to smoke! And it happens to be none of your business, mate!

Then the god who looks like Tabuu appeared behind the men who looked like Mario and Luigi.

God who looks like Tabuu- Yeah, it's actually rude to pry into Simba's personal life.

The man who looked like Luigi jumped and panicked yet again.

Man who looked like Luigi- **KYRIN!**

God who looked like Tabuu- Sorry, Loewy. I couldn't help myself.

(Out of Ty's dreams and in the Australian swamplands)

Boss Cass and his army of lizards were using these little scanners to try and find something hidden in the swamp.

Karlos- This swamp is so huge and festering with crocodiles!

Boss Cass- Yes, no wonder this so-called thief chose this swamp as a hiding spot. But with modern technology, we can locate objects that aren't naturally meant to be buried in areas like this.

Then the radar Boss Cass was holding was beginning to beep and Boss Cass dusted off a part of the dirt, revealing something wooden underneath.

Boss Cass- Like a wooden box that someone tried to bury.

(Back in Ty's dream)

The gray Tasmanian tiger that looked like Ty was sitting on a chair in his cave while resting his feet on a table while smoking more from his tabaco pipe. Eventually, the cockatoo that looked like Maurie flew in.

Cockatoo that looks like Maurie- Simba…looks like you have visitors…

Tasmanian tiger that looks like Ty- Visitors.

Then the gray Tasmanian tiger saw two females walk into the cave. One was a female Star Warrior who looked similar to Kirby and the other was a genie girl who looked similar to Shantae.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Yuck! All this smoke! I swear, I bet I'd turn into Poison Kimberly if I take a breath right now.

Tasmanian tiger that looked like Ty- Not me idea for a night's company. What can I do for you, ladies?

Genie girl who looked like Shantae- Are you Simba the Tasmanian Tiger?

The gray Tasmanian tiger struck a match and put the match near the pipe in his mouth.

Tasmanian tiger that looks like Ty- That's me name? You're not here to try and turn me in, because I won't go down without…

Female Star Warrior that looks like Kirby- We're friends of Marco and Loewy Mario! You remember them, right?

The gray Tasmanian tiger lit his pipe, inhaled through the pipe, and exhaled through the nose.

Tasmanian tiger who looks like Ty- Yes…I remember them. They help me defeat Black Jack and even let me go after attempting to break into the princess' castle. What do the Mario Brothers want, shelas?

Genie girl who looks like Shantae- Don't call me that, please. It sounds a little…(shivers)…I'd rather not talk about it. Anyway, I'm Azra, Guardian Genie of Scuttle Town. And this is Kimberly, a Star Warrior from planet Popstar. You see, a monster called the Shadow Queen has appeared in the Mushroom Kingdom and has begun taking over the whole place by possessing the princess' body and covering the Mushroom Kingdom in her dark magic.

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- Kyrin was…uh…indisposed at the moment, so he contacted a few individuals that knew Marco and Loewy. Azra and myself included. You, Simba, you were on that list.

Tasmanian tiger that looked like Ty- Marco and Loewy…in trouble…

The gray Tasmanian tiger pulled his feet off the table, stood up from the chair, and grabbed a large boomerang hanging on the wall.

Tasmanian tiger that looked like Ty- If me two Mario mates are in trouble, then count me in, shelas!

Female Star Warrior who looked like Kirby- But please tell us you're leaving that tobacco behind! I don't want the risk of second hand smoke!

(Back in Ty's room)

Ty was immediately woken from his dream by the sound of his phone ringing. Ty looked at the clock.

Ty- Midnight?! Who'd be calling at this time?!

Ty accepted the call on his cell and put the phone to his ear.

Ty- Hello?

Fluffy- About time you answered, rat boy! We got trouble!

Ty- Fluffy? Don't you know what…

Fluffy- Sorry to break this to yah, but we got a serious situation on our hands!

Julius (on Fluffy's end of the phone)- She's right, Ty! We've picked up a large supernatural source appearing in the Australian swamps. I haven't seen reading like this since Boss Cass invited the Quinkan to our world.

Fluffy- We could be facing another potential invasion. You and Sly better go to the swamp and investigate before it's too late!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Invasion of The Hoodlums**

(Back in the Australian swamps)

Boss Cass, Karlos, and a few fill lizards were trying to get this large wooden box out of the ground. They got the top half unearthed, but it was heavier than it appeared to be.

Boss Cass- What's the matter with all of you?! It's just a wooden box and not a stinking orange rat with a set of boomerangs! How hard could it be to get this thing out of the ground?!

Karlos- Well, the mush taking place of the dirt does make things a bit harder to get things out of it. Like moving through a thick mud puddle. But there is also that black glow it gives off now and again.

Karlos points at the wooden box and for a split second, there was a black aura surrounding it.

Boss Cass- That spooky glow only confirms that the black sprites are in there. Now we just need to that out of the ground! You frills put your backs into it!

Frill- We're trying, Boss Cass! But this obviously doesn't want to budge from the ground.

Many of Boss Cass' frill lizards were trying to elevate the wooden box by wedging metal poles into the ground and trying to pry the wooden box up. Boss Cass was starting to get impatient and annoyed a bit.

Boss Cass- It you want something done, you gotta do it yourself. Out of the way!

Boss Cass pushed on of the frills to the ground and jumped on the metal pole that frill was using. Surprisingly, the caused the wooden box to be hurled into the air and out of the ground. However, when Boss Cass caught the box before it hit the ground, he almost fell to the ground.

Boss Cass- Shit! This thing really is heavier than it looks! Now then, let's see what's inside…

Boss Cass opened the box and hundreds, if not, thousands, of small black lights fluttered out of the box as soon as it was opened. However, one of these glowing black objects looked like spirit than a sprite. But before Boss Cass or any of his minions could notice this, Hades quickly and swiftly rushed by and netted this out of place object in a butterfly net. Then Hades quickly got out of there before anyone noticed him, since Boss Cass, Karlos, and the army of frills were distracted by all the black sprites rushing out of the box. After all of the black sprites got out of the box, this one black sprite approached Boss Cass' face.

Black sprite- And who may I say released us from our captivity?

Boss Cass- That would be me! Boss Cass! And you are?

Black sprite- I am Black Jack, king of the black sprites.

Boss Cass- The leader of the black sprites…Well, now that I've set you and your friends free, you can use your talents to help me finally conquer Sothern Rivers and put those dumbass mammals in their place.

Black Jack- Excuse me? You think just because you let us out of our prison, you can tell us what to do? I think not…

Black Jack snapped his fingers and the black sprites began entering the bodies of Boss Cass' frill lizards. Suddenly, they began mutating into horrific monstrous versions of their former selves.

Karlos- What hideous abominations!

Black Jack- I don't know what he's so freaked out about. Those lizards are looking better already. We call them Hoodlums. Now listen here, beak face. I am grateful for what you did for us, but you work for me, not the other way around. Got that?

Boss Cass- Uh…yes…

Karlos- Nice going, Boss Cass! I told you this was a bad idea!

Boss Cass- Oh, shut up, Karlos. At the least, maybe they can deal with that retarded Tasmanian tiger.

Black Jack- Hold on?! Did you say…Tasmanian tiger?! Because I have a bone to pick with one!

(In the bushes nearby)

The Quinking (in the form of Boss Cass) was standing behind a bush while waiting for Hades to arrive. Hades eventually did while still holding the butterfly net with a glowing black spirit inside of it.

Hades- Like I said, tricking Boss Cass saved us all the work! And now we got one of the missing pieces of Tabuu's soul.

Quinking (in Boss Cass' voice)- But now Black Jack free. And if he slays Ty before I can get my revenge…

Hades- I know you want your revenge on that Tasmanian tiger. Believe me, we all want our revenge on the Super Mario Brothers' Team for what they all did to us before Tabuu took us in. But I'm sure the author won't let Ty's story end here. He has plenty more stories in store for the Super Mario Brothers' Team. Now that I think of it, you've had your own encounters with Simba long ago, didn't you, Quinking.

Quinking (in Boss Cass' voice)- Spoilers much, Hades!

Hades- That's not a spoiler. This is a spoiler! For the first story in season 7 of this fanfiction series, the author is planning a fanfiction remake on Super Mario Odyssey!

Quinking (in Boss Cass' voice)- **HADES!**

Hades- This is just too much fun!

(An hour later at the swamp)

Ty and Sly arrive at the swamp, but there was no one else there.

Sly- Yikes! It looks like something big must've came through this swamp! Most of the area looks completely chewed apart!

As Ty was looking around trying to figure out what happened around here, he noticed a wooden box laying on the ground. As soon as he saw it, Ty remembered that in his dreams, that gray Tasmanian tiger trapped a bunch of black sprites that almost took over Australia in a wooden box that looked exactly like that.

Ty- Sly, I think I might've figured out what happened…

Sly- Really? So soon?

Ty- In those dreams I've been having for the past few nights…I'm this gray Tasmanian tiger.

Sly- You mean this Simba the Tasmanian Tiger Fluffy mentioned earlier?

Ty- If I man finish, mate, he buried a wooden box containing something really dangerous in a swamp that looks just like this one. And that wooden box looks like the one I saw in me dreams.

Sly- You don't suppose…but who would even be stupid enough to try and…

Before Sly could finish, their communicator rings and Ty answers it.

Ty- Ty here.

Fluffy- Ty, we need you and Sly to return to Buramudgee right now!

Ty- Why?! What's wrong, Fluff?!

Fluffy- It's Boss Cass! He's at it again, but he's somehow got a few new friends! I'm not sure how, but they're turning just about everyone into mindless mutations!

Ty- Boss Cass…should've figured.

Sly- That idiot! Tampering with things beyond his control again!

Ty- No time to waste, Sly! We better hurry back to Buramudgee!

(Buramudgee)

Most of the town was set on fire as the black sprites were going around and entering others' bodies, turning them into Hoodlums after being possessed. Shazza, Fluffy, Julius, and Dennis were holding their ground at the Bush Rescue HQ as more of these Hoodlums and black sprites that were trying to move in on them.

Dennis- How on earth did Boss Cass get his feathers on these creatures?!

Fluffy- I don't think he is the one in control! He certainly wasn't when he invited the Quinking to Australia. Just keep firing at them!

Shazza- But some of them are our friends!

Fluffy- Hate to break it to yah, but right not, it's them or us! Unless you want to become one of those deformed monsters!

But just it seemed like the Hoodlums were about to move in on them, Ty's Freezerang appeared and froze part of the floor. Causing all the Hoodlums surrounding them fall to the ground. Shazza looked up and saw something that make her smile.

Shazza- About time you came, possum!

Standing on the watchtower was Ty and Sly.

Ty- Sorry we're late, Shazza.

Sly- What the **** are those things anyway?! Zombies or something?

Suddenly, Boss Cass flew in on his hover scooter and Black Jack flying close behind him.

Boss Cass- Well if it isn't everyone's favorite orange rat. I see you finally attend tonight's performance.

Black Jack- So this is the Tasmanian tiger you were telling me about?

Boss Cass- Yes, that's the one who keeps ruining my plans.

Then Black Jack flew up to Ty's face and began taking a good look at Ty.

Black Jack- Hmm…I see it now…sure his fur isn't gray and he still has both his eyes…but there's not mistake his appearance almost matches Simba's. What's your name, anyway?

Ty- Me name's Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. But who are you, mate?

Black Jack- I am Black Jack, the leader of the black sprites. And we're here to take over this land like we did before that gray Tasmanian tiger, Simba ruined everything!

Ty- So you're the one behind all of this!

Sly- All I needed to know…

Then Sly tossed his boomerangs at Black Jack, but the boomerangs just went right through Black Jack's body as if he were a ghost or something.

Sly- What the…?! Those boomerangs…

Black Jack- Boomerangs…such primitive weapons for you foolish creatures. However, those were much smaller than that huge boomerang Simba always had lugging on his back.

Ty pulled out his Lavarangs and tossed them at Black Jack. Even the elemental rangs went through Black Jack's body, but Black Jack flinched as the Lavarangs flew through his body, indicating the Lavarangs managed to hurt him.

Black Jack- Elemental energy from the Bunyips…in boomerang form…clever…enough Bunyip energy to hurt me…but not enough to defeat me!

Then Black Jack unleased a burst of dark energy from his body that knocked both Ty and Sly off the watchtower and onto the ground below.

Black Jack- What a disappointment. Simba and those…what were they called again…Mario Brothers… put up a better fight than this worthless throw rug. But then again, he's obviously connected to Simba somehow. I can tell since he looks so much like Simba. Better not take any chances. Alright everyone, turn him into a Hoodlum too.

Then a bunch of those black sprite rushed to possess Ty and Sly while they were getting themselves back up. However, Shazza managed to rush in and push Ty and Sly out of the way. Unfortunately for Shazza, the black sprites entered her body instead, turning her into a Hoodlum.

Ty- **SHAZZA!**

Black Jack- Idiots! You got the wrong one! I told you to turn the Tasmanian tiger into a Hoodlum, not the dingo!

But before Black Jack could do anything else, a ball that looked like it was made of a chemical compound hit Black Jack in the face and created a smoke cloud on impact.

Black Jack- What the…(Cough)…This is…Bunyip witchdoctor…

Before the smoke cleared, Ty felt a hand grab hold of his shoulder as someone spoke behind him.

Susie- I know you don't want to leave Shazza behind, but right now, you need to escape if you want to avoid turning into one of them.

Ty- Wait…Susie…

Suddenly, Ty was teleported out. So were Sly, Fluffy, Dennis, and Julius, because when the smoke cleared and whatever spell Black Jack was under faded, they were all gone.

Black Jack- That was a form of Bunyip magic that paralyzed me. Where did it come from and who threw it? And worst of all, that Tasmanian tiger got away!

Boss Cass- I wouldn't worry about it too much. You still have Ty's wife, Shazza. As long as you still have her under your control, he'll eventually come back in an attempt to rescue her.

Black Jack- I guess you have a point there.

(Rainbow Cliffs)

Ty, Sly, Fluffy, Julius, and Dennis instantly found themselves in Rainbow Cliff, but to their surprise, Susie and Gooboo Steve were there with them.

Gooboo Steve- We sure got lucky there. Wasn't sure how long that compound I threw would hold Black Jack.

Fluffy- Oh great! It's the village idiot of Buramudgee who always talks about gooboo juice! Oh ****!

Julius- And that pink haired robot girl who Kirby brought here not too long ago. What are you both doing here at a time like this?

Gooboo Steve- Kyrin sent us. He told Susie and me to get you guys out of danger now that Black Jack is out.

Ty- Well thanks a lot for letting Shazza turn into one of those things and leaving her behind!

Susie- Ty, I know you're upset about Shazza, but I think I might have some news that might cheer you up a bit.

Ty- Oh really? And what might that me, shela?

Susie- Steve and I managed to rescue someone before the black sprites came to Buramudgee.

Then Susie reaches behind her and pulls out Fang.

Fang- Daaah dahh…

Ty- Ok…I'll admit that makes me feel a little more at ease, knowing me son is safe. But still, what are we gonna do about Black Jack and everyone him and his goons have possessed and turned into Hoodlums?

Gooboo Steve- Yeah…we were afraid you'd ask that question.

Susie- Kyrin told us there is a special Bunyip power that could destroy the black sprites and change anyone who's been turned into a Hoodlum back to normal.

Ty- Really?! How can I obtain this power?

Susie- That's the bad news. You'll have to a test of the Bunyip spirits to get it…but there is a possibility you might not make it out of there alive…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Trial of The Bunyips**

(At the Bunyip shrine at Rainbow Cliffs)

Ty, Sly, Fluffy, Julius, Dennis, Gooboo Steve, and Susie were standing in front of the Bunyip shrine.

Susie- Aren't those the five Mystic Talismans? Why are they kept here in the open since Boss Cass really wants them?

Ty- I figured Kyrin would've informed you that Boss Cass can't set foot in Rainbow Cliffs. After all the trouble he caused in me first game, the Bunyips threatened to strip him of his very soul if he ever returns to Rainbow Cliffs. Besides, the Mystic Talismans were our only means to talk to the Bunyips. Speaking of which…

Ty approached the shrine and the Mystic Talismans began to light up.

Ty- Nandu Gili, I need your help! Please come!

Then a rainbow-colored portal opened up and out came the Bunyip Elder, Nandu Gili.

Nandu Gili- You called for me Ty?

Ty- I did.

Nandu Gili- And I sense that Black Jack is free…is this the reason I was summoned here?

Ty- Unfortunately, mate. But I was told you can grant me a power that can deal with Black Jack and turn everyone him and the other black sprites have changed back to normal.

Nandu Gili- Oh…I was afraid of this. To be honest with you, Ty…I was hoping this day would never come. The day Black Jack would be free from his prison and wreak havoc once again. Yes, there is a test you can take to gain a power that can fight them, but only one Tasmanian tiger has ever survived this test. And I know that we can't afford to lose you. Buramudgee, Bush Rescue, and the Mario's still need you.

Ty- There'll be no Buramudgee or Bush Rescue if I don't deal with Black Jack. And I'm sure Sly can take me place with the Mario's if I fall.

Sly- Hey! Don't be sticking me with dealing with Tabuu!

Fluffy slaps Sly in the back of the head.

Fluffy- Well, we need someone to defend Buramudgee from Tabuu's forces!

Nandu Gili- Very well. You see the five Mystic Talismans? They will send their power into your body. Your test is to pray that your body absorbing this energy won't destroy you.

Ty (thinks)- Just like the test that gray Tasmanian tiger took in me dreams. Well, if Simba could survive, so can I.

Susie- This trial…Ty will be ok after this, right?

Gooboo Steve- I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see, the full power of the Mystic Talismans will be entering Ty's body. The experience will feel like his insides are being pulled apart and the pain will make him want to kill himself long before the pain even stops.

Susie- Seriously?!

Gooboo Steve- My expertise as a shaman is the reason why Kyrin asked me to be his follower and I know much about how the Buyips work.

Julius- Gooboo Steve does have a point. He did give us vital information on how to defeat the Quinking during the Quinkan invasion.

Fluffy- But he's also usually talking nonsense and gooboo juice.

Suddenly, a red beam of energy was shot from the five Mystic Talismans at Ty and a red aura surrounded Ty's body. But within seconds, Ty dropped to the floor on all fours and by the look on his face, Ty was in excruciating agony. However, that doesn't come near to the everything Ty felt going through his body as the Mystic Talisman's energy was flowing through him.

Ty- This is…worse…than…originally expecting…but…need to save…Shazza…and Buramudgee…

Ty was struggling to just stay conscious from all that was happening. To everyone else, this was very hard to watch as Ty struggled in pain. Susie even turned her head to look away. As for Fang, despite being only a baby, he knew very well that his father was in a lot of pain.

Fang- DAAAAA!

(Ty's dream)

Ty's eyes opened up after hearing Fang and he rose to his feet.

Ty- Fang!

But when Ty got up, he looked around and saw nothing but what looked like outer space everyway he looked. However, Ty noticed that was someone standing next to him. It was a Tasmanian tiger, but his fur was gray and there was a scar over his right eye, keeping it closed.

Gray Tasmanian tiger who looked like Ty- You have a family…good. Better take good care of them, mate.

Ty- Wait…you are…

Then the gray Tasmanian tiger burst into many lights before Ty could ask anything more.

(Back at Rainbow Cliffs)

Ty opened his eyes for real this time and manage to stand up. Except now there was a red glowing aura around his body. Ty still felt a little weak, but it was slowly passing as he noticed the sudden changes to his body.

Nandu Gili- Impressive! I've not seen anyone pass this test since Simba the Tasmanian Tiger took it 1,000 years ago.

Ty looked behind him and saw Sly, Fluffy, Julius, Dennis, Susie, and Gooboo Steve rushing up to him.

Sly- So…how you feeling?

Ty- A little lightheaded, but it's starting to pass. But to be honest, I feel more like a new Tasmanian tiger.

Nandu Gili- This new power you now possess can destroy black sprites and turn Hoodlum that they infected back to the way they were before the black sprites infected them. However, it will not destroy Black Jack in one hit. He's the only one of the black sprites that can survive more than one hit. You'll still need to be careful about this, Ty.

Ty- I'll remember that. Thanks, Nandu Gili.

Dennis- I guess we're off to return to Buramudgee to take it back from the black sprites.

Ty- You can't come! It's dangerous!

Sly- Ty, we've been with you through many dangerous things. Including Tabuu. Can't let you have all the fun.

Fluffy- And I'm sure Mario and the other members of the team would insist on coming with you.

Gooboo Steve- And I don't think Kyrin would be happy if Susie and I leave before the job is done.

Susie- We will have to put Fang in a safe place before we jump on in to take one Black Jack.

As Ty and the others were leaving, Nandu Gili took another look at Ty.

Nandu Gili (thinks)- I think I'm starting to understand why the Bunyip chose Ty after Simba the Tasmanian Tiger. Simba is actually Ty's…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Return to Buramudgee**

(Buramudgee)

Most of Buramudgee was in ruins (similar to how it looked in Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan) with most of the citizens turned into Hoodlums. There was what looked like a pyramid structure in the center of Buramudgee. At the top, Black Jack was sitting what looked like a throne made out of rubble as Boss Cass and Karlos were fanning him on each side of him.

Black Jack- Hey Boss Cass, pick up the pace. I'm starting to sweat here!

Boss Cass- (Grunts under his breath) …Sure thing, Black Jack…

As began fanning faster, he noticed Karlos glaring at him.

Karlos (mouths to Boss Cass)- You just had to try and dig Black Jack out of the swamp!

Black Jack looked down and saw the people of Buramudgee he turned into Hoodlums, including Shazza, were working on building structures of Black Jack putting them all over Buramudgee. However, he saw a red flash in the distance for a moment and he quickly stood up.

Black Jack- What was that?!

Boss Cass- What was what?

Black Jack- That red flash…it felt similar to…No! It couldn't be!

As Black Jack was about to sit back down on that throne of his, he heard a voice shouting at the bottom of the pyramid.

Ty- Hey, you retarded dumbass! I'm back for a rematch, mate!

Black Jack turned around, looked down, and saw Ty, Sly, Fluffy, Dennis, Susie, and Gooboo Steve standing at the base of the pyramid.

Black Jack- I see the Tasmanian Tiger is back for more.

Boss Cass- Don't bother with him. He poses no threat to you.

Black Jack- I suppose you're right. I'll let his wife dispose of him.

Black Jack snapped his fingers and the Hoodlum form of Shazza appeared right in front of them.

Black Jack- I figured you'd come back to save your wife, but I wasn't expecting you to try and jump out in the open where I can kill you too easily. Shazza…kill those fools!

Ty- Boy, are you in for one hell of a surprise then…

Then a red glowing aura surrounded Ty's body.

Boss Cass- What the?!

Karlos- This is very intriguing. Ty has never done that before.

Boss Cass- It looks just like some kind of light show. Huh…? Hey Black Jack, what's gotten you so spooked?

Black Jack looked very uneasy after seeing this red glow coming from Ty's body.

Black Jack- No…it can't be…Not again!

For a split second, Black Jack visualized Ty as a gray Tasmanian tiger with a scar over his right eye. As Shazza in her Hoodlum form was about to attack, Ty fired a red beam of energy at Shazza, instantly changing her back to normal and falling to the ground. Shazza lifted her head up and looked around.

Shazza- Oh, my head! What happened?!

Then Fluffy handed Shazza her shock pistol before helping her up.

Fluffy- We'll explain later. Right now, we got some black sprite asses to kick.

Shazza- What about Fang? Is he ok?

Susie- We left him and Julius at Rainbow Cliff. He's safe for now.

Shazza- That's a relief.

Karlos- He just turned that dingo back to normal?!

Black Jack- There is a dangerous trial one can take to obtain a power that can not only revert Hoodlums back to their normal selves, but also destroy my people! That's what that other Tasmanian tiger used to defeat me all those years ago!

Boss Cass- So Ty is the only one who can use that trick? Then let's swarm the others, since they can't do what Ty just did!

More of the Hoodlums surrounded Ty and the others, but Susie pulled out her laser gun and fired a red laser at one of the Hoodlums. Surprisingly, it turned the Hoodlum back to normal too.

Susie- It might not be as sufficient at the Bunyip power Ty now wields, but I asked Ty to put some of that energy into our weapons, giving them the same effect.

Gooboo Steve- Ty, leave the Hoodlums to us! You go and deal with Black Jack!

Ty- Already on me way, mate!

Then Ty rushed up the pyramid until he got to the top where Boss Cass, Karlos, and Black Jack were waiting for him.

Black Jack- You definitely are like Simba. A constant pain in my ass. This make you the second Tasmanian tiger to have passed Nandu Gili's trial. But that power changes nothing. Even with that power, Simba had to team up with those two fools from the Mushroom Kingdom to stand a chance.

Ty- Enough with the game, Black Jack! Time for you to take me on!

Black Jack- If you insist. You two deal with those other pests while I deal with the Tasmanian tiger.

Black Jack snapped his fingers again and a part of the top of the pyramid that Ty was standing on lifted of the ground and rocked into the sky above.

Karlos- Strange. Why did Black Jack bring him and Ty that high up?

Boss Cass- Probably to prevent anyone from running away or interfering with the final fight of the fanfiction. Hey, maybe if we're lucky, Ty and Black Jack will destroy each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tasmanian Tiger's True Strength**

(In the skies above Buramudgee)

The pyramid Black Jack had build had now rocketed into the sky so high, you couldn't see the ground from that high up.

Ty- What's up with this?!

Black Jack- Now, no one can get in our way and there's nowhere for you to run, Ty. Last time I fought a Tasmanian tiger with the sacred power of the Bunyips, two mustached brothers budded in and ruined everything. Now, it's just you and me.

Ty- Fine by me, mate! I can take you down either way! But those two brothers…were they happen to been called the Mario Brothers?

Black Jack- What the?! How did you know…?!

Ty- Those must've been the original Super Mario Brothers who led the team before Mario and Luigi. That must've mean Simba was part of the team Mario's ancestor built.

Black Jack- Another set of Mario Brothers? Should've suspected since we already have another version of Simba in time. Guess I'll pay the Mushroom Kingdom a visit after I'm done here in Australia.

Ty- In your dreams, mate! Even if you somehow manage to take me down, which you won't, Mario and me other mates would cream you. There are more than just the Mario's. There are many more heroes out there and they've all united to take down something even worse than you.

Black Jack- Enough of this talk!

Then Black Jack's hands formed into two large blades and he charged for Ty. Ty managed to pull out his boomerangs and used one to block Black Jack's attack. Black Jack swung his other blade arm and Ty blocked with the other boomerang. However, the second strike knocked Ty back a bit. Black Jack was about charge for the opening, but Ty quickly used his mega roar. However, the red aura appeared around Ty's body again and the roar Ty made was so powerful, it blasted Black Jack all the way to the other side of the floating pyramid.

Ty- Woah! Since when could me mega roar do something like that?!

Then Ty noticed the red glow around his body was back.

Ty- I get it now. This sacred power from the Bunyips does more than give me the power to take you sprites down. It increases me own powers as well! That's good to know. Tabuu better watch it after this fanfiction!

Ty noticed that Black Jack had gotten back up and was about to fire a pulse of dark energy at him. Ty countered with a red beam from that energy in his body and it pushed through Black Jack's attack and shot him. Black Jack looked like that shot hurt him really badly.

Black Jack- Damn you…this power might be able to critically harm me, but Simba couldn't destroy me with this power…and neither can you!

Ty- That was then and this is now, mate!

(Back down at Buramudgee)

Sly, Shazza, Dennis, Fluffy, Susie, and Gooboo Steve were shooting down some of the black sprites that were still left in Buramudgee and changing all the Hoodlums back to their normal selves. Shazza was firing her shock pistol trying to hit one black sprite that was moving around more evasively that the others.

Susie- Easy with the shots there, Shazza! I did put that power Ty now wields into the weapons, but truth is, they'll only be able to shoot that energy for a limited amount of shots. I guess I should've told you earlier, but I didn't want Black Jack to know.

But before Susie could say anything more, Shazza quickly jumped Susie and they both fell to the ground. The reason why Shazza jumped on Susie like that was because a missal was fired at her from behind and the missal just went over them and into a wall after Shazza got Susie out of the way.

Boss Cass- SHIT! Why is it that every time I try to land a surprise attack, someone always manages to see me coming?! And it's not just in the fanfictions, but in all the Ty the Tasmanian Tiger games as well! ****!

Karlos- Rotten luck I guess, Boss Cass.

Shazza and Susie got back up.

Susie- I think I've been shot by you enough times.

Fluffy- That makes two of us!

Sly- What's the matter, Cass? Black Jack abandon you or something?

Karlos- Actually, he sent Ty, the pyramid, and himself to the skies above. Probably to set the stage for the final showdown between him and Ty.

Boss Cass- Which leaves getting rid of you pests to us. But hopefully, the orange rat and the black freak will kill each other in the end.

Shazza- Don't underestimate Ty so likely, Boss Cass! I know he'll win!

Gooboo Steve- Simba defeated Black Jack with that power and so can Ty.

Sly- Until then, we might as well take you jerks down!

Karlos- You won't be beating us that easily this time.

Then Boss Cass got on his hover scooter and Karlos got on his hover chair.

Boss Cass- Your weapons aren't the only things that have been enhanced with spiritual energy.

Karlos- Black Jack gave out weapons to some of his powers too.

Boss Cass- And once you're all out of the way, there will be no one to stop me from taking over!

Karlos- The other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team…

Boss Cass glared at Karlos for a bit.

Boss Cass- Ok, no one in Australia to stop me!

Sly- Over me dead body, Cass!

Sly threw his boomerangs at Boss Cass, but Boss Cass dodged it before firing a beam of dark energy from his hover scooter at Sly. Sly barely managed to dodge.

Boss Cass- CAWHAHAHAHA! This was even better than I thought! And to think, this power will be ours to control once Ty and Black Jack take each other out!

Gooboo Steve- Hate to break it to you, but if anything happens to Black Jack, you'll lose that power. Black Jack is the king of the black sprites. So, if he dies, all the black sprites and their power die with him. Including that power enhancing your machines.

Boss Cass- What?! How do you know…

Susie- Kyrin informed us all we needed to know about the black sprites before sending Steve and me to Buramudgee.

Karlos- Well…that's a curveball.

Boss Cass- I know. Black Jack is a ****ing pain in the ass and he's practically taken control instead of me, but if I want to keep using his power, I have to keep him alive…

Shazza and Fluffy fired from their shock pistols while Dennis fired from his bazooka. However, a black barrier surrounded Boss Cass and Karlos, protecting them from their attacks.

Boss Cass- CAWHAHAHA! Your weapons won't be able to reach us that easily this time!

Then Dennis felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Susie was the one holding on to his shoulder while holding a strange rocket in her other hand.

Susie- Here, use this one instead from your bazooka.

Dennis- Strange. I've never seen this kind of rocket before, yet it feels familiar to me.

Susie- Actually, Kyrin switched this kind of rocket with one of your own during the season 3 halfway story and you fired it to destroy the Quinking's barrier. It should work again.

Dennis took the strange rocket, placed it in his bazooka, and fired it at the black barrier around Boss Cass and Karlos. And like in "Sonic: Return to the Lost World", the barrier shattered.

Karlos- Did he just…

Boss Cass- You know, now that I think about it…everything is probably now going to go in the hero's way more now that Tabuu's brother is allied with the Super Mario Brothers' Team…

Then Shazza, Fluffy, and Susie fired from their guns and fired a laser beam that destroyed Boss Cass' hover scooter and Karlos' hover chair.

Susie- I guess I can consider that payback for when you shot me in season 4.

Then Fluffy puts her gun to Boss Cass' beak.

Fluffy- Now Cass, give me one good reason why I shouldn't give you payback for when you shot and killed me?!

Shazza- Because that would make you no better than he is.

Fluffy- Relax! I wasn't really gonna shoot him. I just wanted to see if I could scare Boss Cass into laying an egg.

Boss Cass- Not funny!

(Back in the pyramid in the sky)

Ty was still fighting Black Jack at the top floating pyramid. Black Jack fired a pulse of his dark energy, but Ty dodged and countered by throwing his boomerang at Black Jack. And unlike last time, the boomerang hit Black Jack and not go right through him.

Black Jack- Damn you!

Black Jack turned part of the pyramid into ice and tried to hurl the ice stones at him. Ty swapped his boomerangs for his Lavarangs and threw them at the ice blocks. But the explosions from the Lavarangs were also increased in power from the Bunyip energy that was now inside of Ty, causing Black Jack to be knocked back from the flames and to the ground.

Black Jack- **** you, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger! Now I'm really made. Perhaps it's time to show you my real strength…

Suddenly, Black Jack's body began to changes. First, his body grew until it was much larger than even Bowser or Donkey Kong's body. Then his legs turned into octopus-like tentacles as some black goo substance was leaking from them, burning part of the pyramid like acid. His arms turned into giant claws and his head turned into some oozing blob with one huge yellow eye and a mouth of razor-sharp teeth.

Ty- What the **** is that?!

Monster Black Jack- Behold, my full strength! Only Simba, and those other two mustached men…what were their names again…Marco and Loewy…have ever seen this form. But you won't live long enough to tell anyone about my final form.

Ty fired some of that Bunyip energy at Monster Black Jack, but it didn't do much to hurt him.

Monster Black Jack- You'll need to hit me with something much more than the Bunyip's sacred energy just to dent me in this form!

Black Jack fired an energy beam from that large yellow eye of his and almost blew Ty off the pyramid. But as Ty was getting back up, his Shadow Bunyip instantly teleported right in front of him.

Ty- Me Shadow Bunyip? How on earth did it…nevermind! Someone must've gotten to the Bunyip Beacon set it to teleport my Shadow Bunyip to me.

Ty quickly got inside of it and the Shadow Bunyip actually changed from black to red as the glowing aura appeared around Ty again.

Monster Black Jack- Nice toy you got there! Too bad it won't save you!

Monster Black Jack fired another beam from his giant yellow eye and Ty fired a laser beam from his Shadow Bunyip. However, the two energy blasts were evenly match and they almost pushed Ty and Monster Black Jack off the floating pyramid. Then Monster Black Jack spat out this ball of a glowing black goop. Ty jumped out of the way, but when the goop hit the ground, it was eating through part of the pyramid like acid.

Ty- What the hell even was that?!

Monster Black Jack- Pure darkness. Which apparently is more hazardous than radioactive waste in your world.

Then those tentacles on Monster Black Jack grabbed hold of the Shadow Bunyip's arms and legs and began to try and pull them off from the Shadow Bunyip's main body. Ty pulled out his Freezerangs and used them to freeze the tentacles so the Shadow Bunyip could break freak. But the tentacle legs instantly regenerated after Ty broke them off. But while Ty was distracted by the tentacle legs growing back, Monster Black Jack spat out another wad of pure darkness and it completely dissolved the Shadow Bunyip's left arm.

Monster Black Jack- And that's just the beginning!

Monster Black Jack suddenly picked the Shadow Bunyip to the ground with his tentacle legs. Ty reached into his boomerang pouch and pulled out a set of boomerangs. Ty threw them at Monster Black Jack while also activating that red aura again. However, the boomerangs he threw at him only flew into that black goop Monster Black Jack's body was made out of.

Monster Black Jack- I guess you got a couple of dud boomerangs in that batch of yours.

Ty- A dud you say? Tell me, did Simba ever use something called Kaboomerangs? They explode on impact!

Then from where the Kaboomerangs landed, a large bubble was rising from Monster Black Jack's body. When it popped, a flash of red energy exploded and splattered Monster Black Jack all over the floating pyramid. But as Ty was able to get himself and his Shadow Bunyip back up, the pieces of Monster Black Jack came together and reformed into Monster Black Jack.

Monster Black Jack- Enough of this ****ing game!

Then Monster Black Jack fires another beam of black energy from his large yellow eye and Ty fired a laser beam from the remaining arm from the Shadow Bunyip. But the Shadow Bunyip was starting to lose power and the laser beam was getting weaker.

Ty- No! I can't let Black Jack win!

But just when it seemed hopeless for Ty, a very large boomerang that was a large at him flew out of nowhere and pierced Monster Black Jack through the chest. That large boomerang also looked like it was made entirely out of that Bunyip's sacred energy singe it looked like it wasn't made out of a physical material and was glowing red like the energy. It went through Monster Black Jack's chest and also through his heart, fulling his body with the Bunyip's energy and destroying him from the inside. Monster Black Jack's eye weakly moved to see something in the distance behind Ty.

Monster Black Jack- You…I should have…known…now I understand…this Tasmanian tiger…is your…(cough)…damn you…Sim…ba…

Then Monster Black Jack tell backwards and off the floating pyramid. Then Ty looked behind him to see what it was that Monster Black Jack saw. Ty manage to make out the silhouette of a Tasmanian tiger, but it vanished the instant Ty turned to look at it. Unfortunately, the pyramid also vanished the moment Black Jack died. And Ty and what was left of the Shadow Bunyip fell from the sky. But before Ty was falling for long, something grabbed hold of the Shadow Bunyip's remaining arm and keeping it from falling from the sky. Ty looked up and saw Kyrin holding on to the Shadow Bunyip's arm, but he was holding the Bunyip Beacon in the other hand.

Kyrin- G'day Ty. So glad you could drop by.

Ty- Forgive me, Kyrin, but that pun was completely uncalled for. But was it you who called me Shadow Bunyip with the Bunyip Beacon?

Kyrin- Well, someone had to, since your friends were busy down below.

Ty- That's great. Say, think you can get me back on the ground safe and sound, mate?

(In the mountains in the distance)

Hades and the Quinking (who has taken the form of Hades again) were each using a pair of opera binoculars and were watching Kyrin rescue Ty.

Hades- See, I told you the author wouldn't let Black Jack kill Ty. And we got a piece of Tabuu's soul without haven't to do much work.

Quinking (in Hades' voice)- But now Ty has the sacred power of the Bunyips. That power can do more than just destroy beings of darkness! It makes Ty stronger and increases his spiritual connection with the Bunyips!

Hades- Not like it will do much once Tabuu regains his full power.

Hades pulls out that piece of Tabuu's soul he grabbed earlier and pulls it to his face.

Hades- Come along, little fella. Time to bring you back home to daddy!

(Later at Buramudgee)

The whole town was rebuilt and everyone was returning to their normal lives as if the black sprite never appeared. Kyrin, Susie, and Gooboo Steve stuck around to help rebuild Buramdugee. Ty and Kyrin were standing right outside Ty's house as well.

Ty- Hey Kyrin, thanks for the help on rebuilding Buramudgee.

Kyrin- No problem, Ty.

Ty- I guess I should return this power back to Nandu Gili.

Kyrin- Uh…Ty, I don't think you realize…that energy that's now inside of you…it's perinate. But in a good way since it makes you stronger. Kind of like how Ash recently became the master of a powerful legendary Poke'mon in the first story of season 5.

Ty- Hey, if you don't mind me asking, was Simba the Tasmanian Tiger part of the original team 1,000 years ago?

Kyrin- Simba's relationship with the Mario Brothers was a little rocky at first compared to the others, but yes, he was. In fact, it was the Mario Brothers that helped Simba defeat Black Jack. He did have a smoking problem, but Simba smoking was sort of his way of dealing with grief.

Ty- Grief, mate?

Kyrin- Simba once had an older brother who sacrificed his life to save Simba when he was still very young. Simba blamed himself for his older brother's death and took to smoking tabaco. But thankfully, he did quit the habit eventually.

Then Kyrin thinks to himself.

Kyrin (thinks)- First Prince Calmly, then Chaos the Hedgehog, and now Simba the Tasmanian Tiger. Who could be next? I think I better give him a call…

Ty- Something wrong, mate?

Kyrin- Oh! No, Ty. But I feel like I need to give someone I know a call. Hopefully, things won't get too crazy until the halfway of season 5 for you, Ty.

The End

Epilogue-

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Hades and the Quinking (who was in the form of Mario) returned Tabuu a piece of his soul and Tabuu's left arm began to look more human like his right arm did.

Tabuu- Well done, you two. 87% of my full power. For now, the two of you can rest up. Dismissed.

Hades and the Quinking (in Mario's voice) at the same time- Yes, Tabuu.

After they left Tabuu's throne room, Tabuu pulled out that book again.

Tabuu- Ok…where to next?

Tabuu casted another seeker spell and the book flipped through its pages and stopped at a picture of a man in a wolf's pelt. But he was holding what appeared to be the Master Sword, but in his mouth. And in his hands were eight daggers that were in each webbing on his hands.

Tabuu- Ah, the infamous Wolf of Hyrule. Asides from Marco, he was my least favorite out of the original team do to the fact he never bathed. But that's to be expected from a man who was literally raised by wolves. Vaati!

Then Vaati entered the room.

Vaati- You called for me, Master Tabuu?

Tabuu- I did. What if I told you that there was a version of the Triforce but with more evil energy?

Vaati- Does such a thing really exists, Master Tabuu?

Tabuu- Demise actually created his own Triforce in one of his attempts to defeat Hylia and her champion chosen by the Master Sword. But it was broken by a certain Wolf after he plunged the Master Sword through it and hid each piece in the Dark World version of Hyrule.

Vaati- And you want me to bring you this Triforce?

Tabuu- Oh no. This version of the Triforce Demise created can be all yours as a reward for doing something important for me. There is something that belongs to me that is also imprisoned in the Dark World…


End file.
